


not the ideal mother wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is probably why I never pulled either of them in the New Year's Event.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the ideal mother wanted

Karna remembers being summoned as a Servant before. He remembers fighting against a number of Heroic Spirits, some he respected, plenty he didn't, every one of them arduous in its own way. 

This time, however, it's different. It's less a clash of two factions (each convinced that only they were right), and more of a world saving mission, something that gives meaning to the “heroic” part of Heroic Spirit. 

His allies are many, some of them former members of the Red Faction, some of them former enemies, many of them complete strangers. They're not all good people, but they mean well, and are genuine in their wants and contributions, and for Karna, that is enough. 

 

His Master is different this time too, a young girl, compassionate, honest, and committed to her goals. It's a good combination, Karna thinks, and an honor to be her Servant.

She has them train often, because while she trusts their skills, she refuses to have any of them fall in battle, and Karna takes to it with a single minded devotion similar to one in real battle. 

Today, she trains with himself, Arjuna, and her companion Masshu. She's been using this party for the last few training session, almost religiously so.

More likely than not, she's picked up on his and Arjuna’s animosity, and is taking steps to fix it. 

Karna sighs and picks up his spear. For her sake, for mother's sake, he should try his best. 

 

The party formation is divided like this:

  * Karna, with his high agility and limited reach in up in front
  * Masshu, with her shield ready, stands a few feet behind him
  * Arjuna and his Master, are more towards the back, perfect for his archery and her support magic (and for Arjuna to guard her if worst came to worse)



It's a decent set up, if a bit simplistic, and works well in their favor. The only times he sees his brother is when he fires off his noble phantasm, floating several feet in the air, looking every bit the hero that the legends describe. 

And Karna understands that to reach that point, to become even better, requires an incredible amount of training as well as constructive criticism. And as an ally, shouldn't he do his best to offer it? 

By the time the battle ends, his Master is shaking her head and sighing while Masshu looks on, lost. 

(Arjuna is long gone by that point, storming away when he couldn't control his temper any longer.) 

 

“Karna,” his Master asks. “What just happened?“

“I provoked Arjuna.” He responds dutifully. 

She brings up a hand to her face. “And why did you provoke him?”

“I was trying to endear him to myself.”

Her features light up in comprehension, “pulling pigtails” she murmurs under her breath, and raises herself to her full height, adopting a overemphasized commanding tone. 

“I'm switching to Party IX and giving you command of Mission Patch Up Things With Arjuna. Understood?”

He nods once and she drops the pose, smiling in relief. 

“How much time allocated?“ He asks, as she starts to walk away. 

But his Master waves him off. 

“We're gonna go train against some casters, so take your time!“ 

And with a wink, she leaves, Alexander and Medusa in tow. 

 

Karna doesn't take long to heed her advice, cleaning the training grounds in record time. 

Arjuna is still there when he makes it back to the barracks. There's a flash of irritation but it smoothes out into his usual nonchalant mask quickly enough. 

He's ashamed and it's obvious. To man who cares about status as much as Arjuna, running away to compose himself (whether it's make sure he upholds their Master’s wishes or not) is nothing short of pathetic. 

Karna relays those thoughts, more or less, and Arjuna’s features twist into a scowl. 

There's a pause, a moment where Karna doesn't know if Arjuna will strike him or not, and he, keeping his mother's and Masters wish for peace in mind, diffuses the tension in the simplest way. 

“Our Master believes we are having a lover's spat.” 

Arjuna chokes, a hint of red creeping into cheeks, and Karna decides to clarify. 

“She suggested that we take our time together.”

Arjuna’s blush grows even brighter. “She's misread the situation.”

Karna raises a brow, remembering instances where Arjuna’s gaze ran down the lines of his body, remembering how he quickly looked away, despite the fact he didn't know Karna was aware of the attention. 

“Has she?“

Arjuna lets his gaze drop to the floor, aware that it's impossible to lie to Karna. He says no more but his actions are telling enough. 

Karna steps closer, whether it's because of his Mother's wishes or his own, he doesn't know. What he understands is this: the current situation is the best chance they'll ever get to work out their differences, and Karna won't let that slip away. 

Arjuna is within arms reach now, rooted to his spot in humiliation, which frankly speaking, is incredibly… 

“Stupid.”

Arjuna’s raises his head in response, his jaw clenched, and looks at him straight in the eye, their lips only inches apart. 

For a minute, they stay like this, none of them moving more than an eyelash, their breaths intermingling. 

Slowly but surely, Karna leans to the side, his lips brushing Arjuna’s ear and he whispers. 

“There's a bounded field cast around the area. While we're here, nobody can eavesdrop.”

Karna lets the words hang in the air, lingering for a second, admiring the flushed skin beneath his lips, before pulling away and recomposing himself. 

 

Arjuna’s response is immediate. 

In seconds, his hands are buried in Karna’s unkempt hair, dragging him closer, closer, until their lips are locked into what is far more than a chaste peck, yet nothing close to what Karna would consider “loving”.

But with the way Arjuna is right now, shamed, humiliated, retaliatory, Karna doesn't expect much else. 

Instead, he loops his arms around Arjuna’s back, kissing back gently, slowing their pace until Arjuna is as well. 

He's content staying like this for a while, the next hour or so peppered with kisses, but then he feels something hard poking into his thigh, and decides that taking this to the next level doesn't sound half bad. 

 

Arjuna shivers when Karna takes him into his mouth, his thighs, smooth and muscled, shake with every bob of his head, spread even further apart with every slurp. 

It's a pleasure to see stoic Arjuna writhe like this, to see each facade come undone.  Karna brings a finger up to his face, letting the drool that drips out of his mouth collect, making sure it's well coated in saliva (the best he's got right now, unfortunately) before lowering it to Arjuna’s opening. 

He pushes it in slowly, past the dark ring of muscle, and delights in watching Arjuna’s eyes squeeze shut, and with his gaze fixed on his partner’s experience, Karna, just as slowly, pulls it out. 

Arjuna gasps, the ring of muscle clenches around something that's no longer there, and then they both still. 

“Again,” Arjuna says, more of a command than a request, but one Karna is more than willing to follow. He removes Arjuna’s cock from his mouth, adjusting both of their positions on the bench until Arjuna is pinned underneath him, his legs resting on Karna’s shoulders. 

Arjuna is ready the second time, looking only at Karna when that finger pushes in, pushing back with his hips, so Karna hits somewhere far more deeper than before. 

And they follow and age old system, Karna pushing in and out, adding more fingers as needed, and Arjuna pushing back against each thrust. 

 

It isn't long before Arjuna craves even more and the tightness in Karna’s own suit becomes unbearable. 

Reclaiming both hands, Karna peels it off quickly, throwing it to a corner to focus on Arjuna again. 

He lines up his erection to Arjuna’s stretched entrance, going inch by inch, only continuing when Arjuna starts to relax. 

It burns a bit, but that's to be expected, saliva is far from the ideal lubricant, and yet...

There was nothing in that voice but pleasure. Karna shifts forward again, more quickly, more roughly and has his suspicions confirmed. 

Interesting fact, but the time for that was not now. 

 

He switches back to his slow pace instead, and when he bottoms out, his dick fully buried inside Arjuna, he pulls out. And pushes back in. 

In and out and in and out. 

Karna soon finds it hard to hold off his release, and knows Arjuna is no different. Despite their years of experience, these bodies were fairly new, and they hadn't been intimate for centuries. 

Karna pulls out a few seconds before release. He quickly grabs Arjuna’s erection as well, holding them together, thrusting against each other, until sticky fluid runs down both of their legs and the length of Karna’s arm, dripping onto the floor below. 

Neither of them is the type to cuddle and so Karna runs to grab a large washcloth and starts wiping them both down instead.    
This is certainly not what mother wanted, what she dreamt of when she told Karna his true heritage, but Karna’s fine with it all the same. 


End file.
